


Bright Lights Enticing

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [16]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Possessive Behavior, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Gilgamesh convinces Kirei and you to go to a rave with him. A self-righteous king, a girl in a revealing outfit, and a priest go to a club... What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Bright Lights Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Hoo, sorry this one took a while, anon- I think I'm done part-timing now tho, so yay, more freetime! c: 
> 
> ★ This was an odd prompt for me, won't lie, but it was quite interesting! I hope it's to your tastes tho, friend!

The room wasn’t spinning for you quite yet, but you were slightly stumbling around with a colorful drink in one hand and a glow stick in the other. Although you weren’t exactly used to raves, Gilgamesh was a very convincing man; surprisingly. Not only had he managed to get you to come with him, Kirei was also trailing behind the both of you like an overprotective chaperone. He watched you two like a hawk ever since you stepped inside the club, monitoring how much alcohol you ingested while also intimidating anyone who tried to approach you. It was odd… You hadn’t thought the priest felt anything for you, aside from being fuckbuddies.

The way he was acting was giving you the wrong idea, so you decided to stalk off with Gilgamesh and just have fun _without_ a bodyguard. However, your fun was beginning to turn sour due to Gilgamesh’s change in demeanor. He was drinking liberally; to the point where he had actually started complimenting the outfit you picked out for the rave. You were dressed in a somewhat revealing cat-like outfit that glowed in all the right places, which contrasted greatly with his drippy outfit. The compliments were nice… Until he started to get handsy. 

“To be truthful, I have always had my eye on you… Kirei’s little pet. You're not too bad on the eyes, for a mongrel.” The king said before sneakily grabbing your ass, causing you to push him away slightly. 

“Um, thanks, I guess… But I’m really not interested, Gil. I mean, thanks for inviting me to the rave and all, but I-” He cut you off by gripping your jaw firmly, which only caused you to squirm around more, but he was far stronger than you.

“I hope you are aware that I was not asking for your permission to take you... Everything in this universe belongs to _me,_ which also includes you.” You had half a mind to just kick him where the sun didn’t shine, but your forearm was grabbed roughly before you could and you were pulled away from a wavering Gilgamesh. 

He didn’t bother chasing after you.

“What’s the big idea?! L-let me go!” The stranger managed to drag you all the way outside of the club before finally letting you go, allowing you to see their face.

“K-Kirei? What the hell are you doing? I thought you left…” Your heart was thumping quickly in your chest in tandem with the loud music blaring in the club as you stared up at him.

It hadn’t occurred to you how out-of-place Kirei looked until now. He was wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants and a dark, navy blue button-up shirt. He most certainly didn’t belong at a rave, but you weren’t complaining. He looked _fine,_ and that was an understatement in your opinion.

“Why would I leave without finding you first? I need to know where my possessions are at all times.” His indifferent tone caused you to smirk, hands on your hips — and perhaps it was the alcohol, but you weren’t afraid to test his patience. 

“Your possessions? You don’t own me, Kirei.” Although you were clearly lying to yourself, it sure felt good to talk back to him. 

“If you don’t have anything else you wanna say to me, I’m gonna go back and enjoy the party.” You turned your back on him, planning to rejoin the rave, until he gripped your wrist and started dragging you further away from the club’s entrance. 

You weren’t sure why he even bothered with you, but you couldn't deny the sudden giddiness you felt at possibly having caused Kirei to be jealous. However, you soon realized that you would be punished when you reached an alleyway far away from the club — where no one would be able to hear your screams.

“L-let go right now, or I swear I’ll-!” Before you could say another word, the priest spun you around and forced you up against a brick wall, cheek first. 

“You will _what,_ hmm? What will you do?” All the fight in you seemingly dissipated as you felt his warm breath against your ear, taunting you as his body pressed you further into the wall.

“Will you scream?” He asked as his warm hands trailed down your sides before stopping at the waistband of your miniskirt. Your rave outfit wasn’t exactly the most modest outfit...

Panic began to settle at the bottom of your gut as you felt his hands slowly pushing your skirt downward, revealing your bare ass, hardly covered by the flimsy string of your thong. You could feel his hand beginning to caress your left ass cheek, sending excited shivers throughout your body. 

"Your choice in clothing… Aligns with your character, wouldn't you agree?" You wanted to respond with a snarky remark, but having your cheek mashed against the wall prevented you from speaking clearly, for the most part. 

The only thing you could manage was a strangled gasp as his large hand came down on your ass, striking you without any mercy. There was little time to recover from the first hit, considering it was followed by another. In an attempt to ease the pain, you braced yourself against the wall with gritted teeth. It was hardly a success. 

“This outing… Has brought me closer to the truth — a harlot such as you needs to be punished for her transgressions.” You wanted to ask what you were being punished for specifically, but you had a feeling he wouldn’t answer you. 

His hand continued striking your reddened flesh until you were a pitiful, whining mess leaning heavily against the brick wall. You pleaded for him to show mercy, to let you go, but he merely ignored you and proceeded with the punishment. After a few moments, you hear the sound of his belt being undone and start squirming more urgently, thinking he was going to start whipping you with it. 

“P-please, Father… I’m s-sorry. I’ll do anything, just… Not the belt, please.” You weren’t even sure if he would show you any semblance of mercy, but you had to at least try. 

He goes silent for a moment, except for the sound of him continuing to take his belt off. Tears prick the corners of your eyes as you resign yourself to your fate. 

“This one time, I will pardon you of your sins.” You didn’t even care what your sins _were,_ you were just glad he wasn’t going to use his belt. 

“T-thank you, Father-!”

“However, you will still satisfy me with your body and I will not punish you any more… For now.” Without further instruction, you reached back to spread your pussy open for him as you peered over your shoulder with a slutty smile on your face. 

Although it was painful, his punishment had turned you on to the point where you could already feel your juices dripping down the insides of your thighs. You moaned appreciatively as soon as you felt his hands gripping your hips in order to pull your wet hole closer to his cock. You couldn’t tell if he was as turned on as you were, but that didn’t matter. All you wanted to do was please him.

A pleasant chill ran down your spine as you felt the swollen head of his cock pushing into you. He was thick and fully hard, bringing you to the conclusion that he had gotten turned on from hurting you. Although it wasn’t much of a surprise, considering it had happened before, it still made you giddy; knowing that he was still very much a man. 

Once he was completely buried deep inside your pussy, you placed your hands against the wall for support. Kirei began thrusting immediately, nearly driving you up the wall with how hard he was fucking you. You cried out his name, not bothering to keep your voice down. Even when he was being rough with you, pleasure was never too far behind. 

Your tight walls clenched and spasmed around his hard cock, eliciting a low groan from Kirei that made you tremble in response. He wasn’t extremely vocal whenever you two did anything remotely sexual, but when he was, it was such a nice treat. 

“How does it feel, hmm? To offer your body to me over and over again? Do you enjoy it?” 

_“Aah,_ y-yes, Father! I love it so much!” 

“All of your holes belong to me… _Say it.”_

“Yes! A-all of my holes belong to you, Father, everything!” As soon as the words left your mouth, you felt him slowly pulling his cock out of you, making a mess of your panties and skirt. 

You were going to ask him why he stopped, but your inquiry was answered not even a moment later when you felt his wet cock pushing into your puckered ass. A shrill cry tore through your throat at the pressure you suddenly felt from his insistent prodding. Despite the fact that his cock was slick with your juices, he still wasn’t able to get inside you completely. 

“F-Father, please, I’m n-not ready-!” Your words were interrupted by yet another scream, which stemmed from Kirei gripping your hair and yanking until your head flew backward. 

“Remain still.” He said gruffly, still trying to fit his entire cock into your tight ass. 

You whimpered and squirmed around helplessly whilst he worked you open. He could just barely get a few inches inside before he would pull away, allowing you to rest, then return to pushing. It was a gruelling process, but you couldn’t complain, else you receive a thrashing from the Father’s belt instead. The next time he began forcing his dick into your fuckhole, he was able to get most of it in. Your body was beginning to shake even more.

Now, he was moving his hips at a rhythmic pace, dragging his hard shaft along your clenching walls. One of his hands was holding your hip, slightly squeezing the flesh while the other stayed fisted in your hair. He was still holding your head back, just far enough to see the drool spilling down both corners of your mouth. 

“How filthy...” Kirei spoke in a reprimanding voice as he finally let go of your locks, only to roughly grab your chin and force two of his fingers into your mouth.

No matter how much you gagged or whined, it was all muffled by his fingers pushing deeper into your mouth until you could feel them at the back of your throat. More and more drool spilled down your chin the longer his fingers stayed in your mouth. Steadily, he began thrusting his fingers in and out, gradually turning your pained whining into moaning. 

Kirei watched you for a while, trying your best to please him like the dedicated whore he knew you were. It almost brought a sadistic smirk to his face. He removed his fingers from your mouth slowly; creating a thin string of saliva connecting your pouty lips to his fingers. When you were finally able to breathe, the priest spoke again.

“Do you still want to run off with that self-righteous king?” His sudden question made you unsure if he was being jealous or merely possessive, but you answered him nonetheless. 

"No, I-I only want you, Kirei…" His grip loosened on your hair, allotting you a small break before he was forcing you back up against the wall, cheek first. You didn’t mind it as much. 

“Say it again.” You could feel his fingers digging painfully into your hips, grasping the flushed skin for better leverage as he started fucking you harder without ceasing. 

A scream from you, mingled with the loud crack of skin hitting against skin. It echoed throughout the alleyway, reverberating off the walls and surrounding you. Kirei still didn’t stop. You could feel your knees beginning to shake and buckle slightly. 

“I only _aah!_ W-want you, Kirei!” You cried out helplessly, cheek smushed against cold brick as you allowed him to use your body as he pleased.

Even though Kirei didn’t respond, you could somehow sense that he was satisfied with your answer.

“P-please!” You were past the point of any rational thought, opting instead to just pleading for him to continue using you.

Fortunately, you both had been at it long enough that your hole was starting to mold to the shape of his cock. Although it was still tight and a little tense, there was hardly any resistance left. You could feel his chest pressing against your back as he pulled your ass flush with his hips, holding you closer as he finally stopped thrusting. A hoarse, raspy scream left your mouth as he came inside your ass, his nails sinking into the meat of your hips. 

You could faintly hear the sound of Kirei muttering something under his breath, panting as he slowly withdrew from your abused hole. A shudder ran down your spine as his warm seed began spilling out and dripping down the insides of your thighs. Kirei pulled your clothing back into place before he whispered something into your ear.

“I will be in the car. Do not keep me waiting, or I will leave you.”

“Y-yes, Father…” You hadn’t expected him to put your clothes back on… Regardless, you were a mess. 

You decided to take a few moments to collect your bearings and fix your outfit a little before following after Kirei. Ever since you both left the club, there had been no sign of Gilgamesh — no sign of anyone for that matter. You couldn’t tell if it was or good or bad thing that no one had exited the club since your tryst with the priest.

As you opened the passenger side door and slid in beside him, you were already looking forward to coming back sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
